


i've been searching (i've been hunted)

by Juliet_Lemming98



Series: Votre Amis Ne Sont Pas Mes Amis [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: ABDL, Abduction, Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Enjolras, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bondage, Childhood Trauma, Diapers, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Les Amis de l'ABC - Freeform, Les Mis - Freeform, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Grantaire, Poor Grantaire, Regression, So much angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Stockholm Syndrome, Tattoos, alpha combeferre, beta, for a litte bit i guess, government mandated matching, grantaire swears so much, omega - Freeform, omega courfeyrac, sorry - Freeform, you don't even know how much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5543429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet_Lemming98/pseuds/Juliet_Lemming98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire doesn't want an alpha.</p><p>For Grantaire, a homeless omega, life is shitty. But alphas have hunted Grantaire for years and they scare him more than the dangers of being an unbonded omega on the streets. Omegas are rare and the government control their movements closely. Les Amis De L'Omegas, a splinter government group, routinely abduct homeless omegas and match them to their soulmates in a twisted idea of charity, trying to save the remaining omegas who are often raped or killed before they can bond.</p><p>Or;</p><p>The one where omega Grantaire is destined to meet his Apollo, even if he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go :)
> 
> Let me talk about the universe...
> 
> Everyone presents formally as an alpha/omega/beta at sixteen, but you can generally guess before presentation what gender people are. They receive the name/s of their soulmates on their bodies when the youngest soulmate turns eighteen (they all the get the tattoo at the same time).  
> Generally in alpha/omega pairings, the omega is younger, but not always.  
> Les Amis De L'Omegas is a government-organised group that sweeps the streets for vulnerable omegas at risk and keeps them until they find their soulmate. They aren't necessarily the 'bad' guys but Grantaire fears them because alphas lust after him.  
> Proportion of genders in society: Alphas, 43%; Omegas, 13%; Betas, 44%  
> You can't tell someone's gender by their scent alone until they're bonded. Grantaire can get by calling himself a beta until he's eighteen when his omega scent will become overwhelmingly obvious. Omegas produce fear scent which is supposed to alert their alphas to their discomfort, but in unbonded omegas it just reveals their identity.

 

**Prologue**

 

**{grantaires pov}**

I always knew the risks of being an unbonded omega living alone, outside the realms of society. I just had to outrun them.

Out here there were no alphas to sniff me out and attack me, no government officials to imprison me and no betas to hold grudges because they weren't 'special'. Betas were always jealous of alphas and omegas, god knows why- they had the best luck of all of us. They didn't have to submit and bend over to a complete stranger whenever they wanted them to. As for alphas, _screw_ them, the goddamned lot of them.

I ran away to the fringe of the city aged fourteen, two years before I was due to present my gender. I had accepted by then that I was going to present as an omega, and the government would keep a close eye on me as an omega, and a male one at that. I couldn't deal with them knowing everything about me and forcibly matching me to any number of alphas as soon as I was old enough. I tried to fly under the radar, but news of a male omega travelled fast and I found myself circling the city fringe, outrunning alphas trying to knot anything with a scent.

My problems took off when I met Les Amis De L'Omegas.

I hadn't heard of Les Amis De L'Omegas before I met them  _persay_ , but I had heard rumours and advice to keep my head down from more well-meaning betas I had met, ones who didn't want to see a young kid stolen. Les Amis were a government organised group that 'saved' (abducted) vulnerable omegas and kept them locked away until they were mated to keep omega numbers up. Only 13% of society were omegas, it would look bad on the government if we died out, hunted to extinction like animals. Current talk was that omega security was going up get worse as time went on- omegas being 'adopted' by the government from an earlier age and kept under lock and key no matter where they were from.

Before my mother was killed by a group of drunk alphas, she used to tell me about times when omegas were prized, but free. When they didn't have officials breathing down their necks, when they could roam outside without fear of attack. When they could be treated like normal people.

Ever since my mother's death, my eighteenth birthday had seemed more terrifying. Being bonded to a dominating man (I was assuming a man) who could fuck me whenever he please and pretty much do whatever he wanted scared me. On my birthday, he would find my name tattooed on his body somewhere in my handwriting, and then would track me down. A male omega isn't hard to find when you have the government's help, and then I wouldn't be able to object to a lifetime of sex, abuse, _pups_.. oh god, if there were pups...

I loved pups, my omega chemistry meant it was hardwired into me as much as running away from scary things and submitting to an alpha. But the likelihood of me carrying omega pups was almost certain- there hadn't been an alpha in my family that I knew of that hadn't been bonded in, and betas were few and far in between. I didn't want to bring omegas into a world like this; a world where they would be hunted because of their gender and stolen from me by the government.

I had to face the music soon- I was going to be bonded to a male alpha I had never met, be bonded, bedded and pupped.

I was running from Les Amis, it was only a matter of time before they found me.


	2. little paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few too many people know Grantaire here now; it's time to move on to a new town where they don't know him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first proper chapter!!!  
> I'm not sure how this will pan out, I have a storyline in mind but i'm notoriously unreliable :(  
> I really like this idea- hopefully it'll work out

 

Grantaire stretched and yawned, his tired joints popping a little.

 _How are my joints this creaky?,_ he smiled a little; _I'm only seventeen,_ _nearly eighteen..._

Grantaire's lazy cat grin disappeared, as it did most mornings as he remembered the only thing he could thing about after waking up fully; his impending birthday and his soulmate tattoo. Shamefully, he had lost track of the days and only knew that his birthday was next month sometime.

_I can sort out when my tattoo's gonna arrive when I've moved on..._

Looking around the poky room he was in, Grantaire quickly estimated how much time it would take to cook (five minutes), eat (four minutes), pack up all his stuff, (three minutes), and how long it would take for him to say his goodbyes (no minutes, he couldn't afford anyone to know when he left). Rounding up to fifteen minutes from the raw twelve he had calculated, Grantaire got busy.

Approximately thirteen minutes and forty seconds later (he lost his favourite hat and couldn't light the match for his stove), Grantaire was ready to move out. He dragged his backpack, a handy steal from a camping outlet a few months before, and left the small settlement of misplaced people that had been his home for the past few months before the sun had clambered over the horizon completely. 

 

\-----

 

About an hours walk along a dry road to the fringe of the next major town, Grantaire saw a blue car dustier than the ground he was walking on driving along. He could smell alpha, and froze in terror. He was downwind from the car, so hopefully he hadn't been detected. Grantaire ducked behind an extremely convenient rock formation and tried to steady his breathing- fear scent was supposed to alert alphas to omegas discomfort, and it would not help Grantaire to remain hidden. The alpha was having a cigarette and it was all Grantaire could do to not cough or make a movement. Approaching the rock, the alpha flicked his cigarette butt into the landscape and hovered uncertainly for a moment, his primal instinct sensing the cowering omega behind the rock, even if his nose didn't. The alpha took a step towards Grantaire, reaching out with his senses.

He was so close, Grantaire was sure the alpha could hear his heart racing and heavy breathing, trying to stop fear scent flooding the air. The alpha's shadow blocked the sun next to Grantaire...

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?' A loud voice shouted.

Grantaire almost shat himself. Another person, probably a beta was trying to talk to the alpha from the car.

'Piss off, dude! I thought I...' the alpha stumbled over his words. 

'C'mon! Your omega's waiting for you with a butt plug up his arse! Lets go have some fun!'

 

Fists clenched, Grantaire held his breath until the blue car had driven off, thanking all the gods he knew that names of that he hadn't been discovered. He ventured out from behind the rock formation and carried on his way, somewhat tired. Grantaire could fight against his biology for all eternity, but when it came down to it, omega bodies were not meant for physical activity beyond sex and giving birth.

 

\-----

 

Drained and in need of some water, Grantaire arrived at a town he had been to before, under a different name, age and haircut. Today, he would be Michel Roux, beta aged 19. 

 

Grantaire (or rather, Michel) made his first stop to a grocery store to see how strict regulations had become. He had no documentation to prove he was a beta, he would have to steal or leave this town if he couldn't buy food here. He tried to make money doing chores for people, but with his ever increasing age, it was hard to find work, even if it was only a one-off-job. Omegas needed written permission from alphas before they could work (or pretty much do anything) and people were reluctant to hire homeless-looking teens who couldn't prove they were betas. 

Grantaire straightened his jacket, and pretended to tidy his hair. In all reality, he looked like he had walked though a desert for three hours- which he had. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the store, putting all the confidence of an alpha in his swagger. He headed straight for the cashier, resting his hands on the chipped counter. 

'I was wondering if you have any jobs going here.' he asked, cringing at his high pitched voice. He coughed and spoke again, in a lower tone. 'I'm only looking for some part time work, something to tide me over until I move away again.' 

The shopkeeper looked sold on Grantaire's story; 'Beta?' the man asked

'Yeah,' said Grantaire, hoping he wasn't sweating too much. 

The man narrowed his eyes. 'Identification.'

Wanting to sink into the floor, Grantaire span a new lie.

'Look, man, I haven't got enough money to renew my identification cards until my girlfriend gets her pay cheque. She's.. uh... got a baby on the way? Yeah, we've got a baby coming and money's tight when you've got twins...'

_Twins? This was why Grantaire rehearsed his story. Still didn't work._

The shopkeeper looked relieved that Grantaire wasn't a fugitive from justice.

'Twins, huh?'

'Thats right!' the happiness in Grantaire's voice didn't quite ring true, but the shopkeeper didn't notice.

'If you've got twins, you probably want something more than part time, I guess?' 

He smiled. 'Something more than part time would be great.'

 

\-----

 

After successfully acquiring a job, Grantaire headed off to the part of town he remembered most vividly; it had been called Little Paris when he was last there, but the name changed with the people living there. It was a shanty town adjoining a public park. It was where the city mixed with the wild; it was most definitely the fringe. 

It was a dangerous place to live. Living outside society meant you weren't privy to it's comforts like the police or ambulances. If your house was burning, you'd better pray to god that your neighbours liked you enough to help you put it out. Of course, the phrase 'honour amongst thieves' doesn't come from nowhere. There were always good people somewhere, even if it didn't seem like it at the time. 

And of course, you could count on people to scream bloody murder if there was a raid.

Grantaire didn't have any firsthand knowledge of raids. All he knew were stories he had heard that had scared him witless; stories of government agents killing communities until they had extracted all the omegas and then leaving wreckage behind. They said that the dead were the lucky ones, that the omegas faced years of torture in the form of training to be the perfect omega. When pressed for more knowledge, people would mumble and change the subject. Grantaire didn't know how much of what he had heard was fact or fiction. 

The fringe was comforting to Grantaire. You could count on it, it was a constant in Grantaire's like as much as the sun or the moon. One fringe or another had been his home for three years, and before that he had lived near a fringe with his mother. Grantaire knew he could set up camp somewhere on the fringe and eventually move on with few questions being asked, and this was exactly his plan. Plodding through the shanty-town, Grantaire found a small nook that seemed to be uninhabited. He entered a partially damaged hut (it had three walls and two thirds of a ceiling) and decided it was the best he would find in the diminishing light. He mentally mapped out the room, stowed his backpack in a corner (he never unpacked unless he'd been there at least a week) and slept on the driest section on floor.

 

\-----

Grantaire awoke early. He washed his face in the rainwater that had accumulated in his broken roof and cursed at the temperature. He could hear a church clock chiming eight, thanked the lord for church clocks, and went to the shop for his first day's work.

 

The shopkeeper was happy to see Grantaire before nine, and welcomed him in with a coffee and a pastry. 

'Name's Balhorel. And you?'

Grantaire swallowed some coffee; 'Roux. Michel Roux.'

_That was what I said yesterday, right?_

'I thought you could take the cash register, and I'll be in the storeroom?' said Balhorel

'No problems.' said Grantaire gaily.

 

Grantaire was _nailing_ this cash register business. He got to sit around all day, talk once every hour or so to someone and occasionally push some buttons. Perfect job.

 

 

A black jeep had driven up to the shop, and a driver got out, a tall blond man talking on a phone. It was around 4pm, about an hour before closing time, and Grantaire got a bad feeling. He put it to down to the alpha's strong scent. He was wearing a suit, his wavy blond hair pushed back from his face that looked like it could do with a clip back. Grantaire was usually put on edge by alphas, and this man exuded alpha scent. The man jabbered into his cell;

 

'No, tonight. I'm just at a store. Do you want... Ok. Yeah.' A scandalised whisper; ' _No!_ Jeez, 'Ferre. I think we'll head over around three-ish. I don't care if it'll annoy 'Feyrac, you need to be there. Preferably him too. *sigh* you know I'm not good at the whole emotional side of things.' 

Sitting at the register, Grantaire hearing his whole conversation. He thought the blond was cute; except for the fact he was an alpha who probably had an abused omega living at his house. The man put four packets of tropical gum, three energy drinks, a pack of hair elastics and some paracetamol on the counter, still talking to his friend.

'You can't power-nap, 'Ferre. And don't do anything with Courfeyrac tonight. We actually need to get work done. Latest news is that there's an unbonded male omega moved into Little Paris.'

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. the hunt is the best part, didn't you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, second real chapter.
> 
> I already have like 18 kudos in about eight hours, which is overwhelming!  
> I have good vibes about this plot; and it's the holidays so i have way too much time on my hands (yay)
> 
> Tell me how nice you want Les Amis to be; I don't know whether to make them kind or harsh

Grantaire inhaled sharply, doing his best to control the fear scent flooding from his body. The alpha noticed immediately;

'Omega?' he hissed

'N...N...No.' Grantaire stammered out, his mind racing, trying to think of a story. 'There's an omega living above the shop. Please don't hurt him!'

The alpha's eyes softened; 'I would never,' he assured Grantaire. 'I'm attached to Les Amis. I only want to help omegas.'

If Grantaire hadn't wanted to leave before, he was two seconds away from fleeing now.

'Is he safe?' the alpha asked 'Does he need help?' 

Grantaire thought. He could lead the alpha to the fake omega living behind the shop, steal money from the register and run to the next town. Or he could submit to this alpha from Les Amis and let the group who had been searching for his kind finally take him.

'He's... I don't know how to help him. He's sick, I can't do anything for him. Says he doesn't want to involve the authorities; he's running from someone.'

Grantaire realised he had almost described his situation perfectly, but it didn't matter as the blond alpha raced upstairs. Grantaire began piling money into his pockets, picked up a loaf of bread and raced back to Little Paris. If anyone had guessed was the male omega before, it was obvious now. He was leaking fear scent that was probably attracting every alpha for miles. Running into his hut, Grantaire grabbed his bag and took some deep breaths. He briefly wondered if he could stay at Little Paris before dismissing the idea almost immediately. The blond alpha would surely remember the scent and hunt him down. Also, he was a thief now. Grantaire did the only thing he was well-practiced at;

He ran.

 

\-----

 

Grantaire's bag was heavy, and his omega physique didn't help him in his haste. He travelled from the fringe to the nearest wooded area to pause for a moment, collect his thoughts. 

Sitting in a clump of trees, Grantaire got out a bottle from his bag. He took a quick swig of water, and put some on his hands to clean his face and chest; trying to rid his body of the fear scent that clung to it. After steadying his breathing, Grantaire thought about what awaited him. The imminent arrival of his soulmate tattoo would make it impossible to get work- his omega scent would be overwhelming and he would have to stay off the grid more than ever to avoid being found by either his soulmate or the authorities. 

'Fuck the fucking system! Fuck stupid alphas and pissy omegas! Fuck everything! Ugh!' he cried into the rapidly darkening sky.

'I know what you can fuck.' a voice purred from the other side of the trees. Grantaire jumped out of his skin and smelt the air.

Alpha. How had he missed such a strong scent. A tall, dark haired man who was much less attractive than the blond from earlier stepped into Grantaire's line of vision.

'Fuck off, alpha!' Grantaire hissed, trying to hide his fear. If he contained his fear the maybe the alpha wouldn't realise he was an...

'Omega! I've been looking for one of those! A little slut to fill up and use as I see fit. You'll do nicely.'

Grantaire sped out of the bushes, leaving his bag. Alphas were strong and muscly, but omegas were wiry and small. Maybe Grantaire's body could save him after all.

 

Speeding through the woods, Grantaire wove effortlessly through fallen trees and bushes, taking less obvious routes as to confuse the alpha. He dove through undergrowth and eventually found himself at a fringe. It was not Little Paris, but rather the place he had travelled from the day before. It had been his home for a few months, he could shelter here from the rogue alpha. 

Racing into the labyrinth of shacks, partially built huts and debris, Grantaire hid himself with a woman he had known, an old beta. She had run away from her alpha mate with her omega daughter.

'Fantine! Please help me!' he gasped. Fantine stood up and helped Grantaire inside. 

'Henri? What's going on?' Fantine asked, troubled.

'Alpha. Scented me. Chasing. Help.' was all he said before he launched into a fit of heavy coughing. Fantine pursed her lips and grabbed a bottle from a box under her bed. She sprayed Grantaire with the contents, while he feebly moaned and asked her what was going on.

'I bought zis when I though my daughter would present as an omega. It hides ze scent, allows you to remain undetected.' Fantine spoke with a heavy French accent.

'Thank you,' he began before he passed out on Fantine's bed.

 

\-----

 

Grantaire woke up to the smell of alpha. He shrank into the bed he was in, hearing shouting. Fantine was in the doorway of her hut, shouting at people outside;

'You cannot come into my house! I have no male omegas here, only my beta son!'

More shouting, and eventually Fantine was pushed aside roughly and she fell. Grantaire raced out of bed to catch her, surrounded by alpha scent.

'Fantine! Fantine? Are you ok?' Fantine stirred weakly in Grantaire's arms and whimpered. Grantaire turned to face the intruders;

'She is an old woman! How _dare_ you hit her and push her aside like that!' the alphas turned to face Grantaire and he faltered.

'Get out of our house! Now! We have no omegas here- me and Fantine are both betas!'

One of the intruders stepped forwards and Grantaire gasped- it was the blond man from the shop.

'Oh really?' the man asked softly. 'I searched all through the shop for a male omega, and found only a beta man, unsure of why there was omega fear scent when he had hired only a male beta.' 

Grantaire whimpered at the alpha.

'He said he had no real proof that this beta was who he said he was. We had quite a nice chat, Balhorel and I. We're old friends, you see. He told me all about you and I began to think...'

Grantaire held Fantine closer and tensed.

'I began to think that this man I saw at the shop could definitely be the male omega we had heard about. All I had to do was follow your fear scent here, _omega_.'

Grantaire put Fantine on the bed and stood to face the blond alpha at his full height, which was admittedly not much.

'There may be scent here, but I am not the one making it. The male omega passed through here all of an hour ago. You missed him.'

The blond alpha growled predatorily. He towered over Grantaire, making him cower.

 

' _Tell me what you are_.' he said with a pure alpha voice, a voice that could make even the most unruly of omegas obey and submit.

Grantaire unwillingly sank to his knees, his omega chemistry kicking in.

'I.. I am a... a beta.'

There was a small giggle from one of the other intruders as it was clear from Grantaire's submission that he was an omega, but it was silenced by a hand from the blond.

'I don't think you are, babe. Tell me whether you are an omega. _Now_.'

'I... I...' Tears fell down Grantaire's cheeks. Everything he had done had been for nothing, he had been found now.

' _Pup, tell me_.'

'I am an omega, alpha.'

 

The blond alpha sighed. 'You are the omega we have been looking for for so long.'

Whimpering, Grantaire sunk lower to the floor. 'I am sorry, alpha. Please don't punish me.' 

Making comforting noises, the alpha helped the omega up from the ground and cradled him closely before whispering to one of the other intruders;

'Combeferre; check the woman. If she's injured we'll take her back with us. Courfeyrac; please can you sedate this omega before he runs off again.'

Grantaire made noises of fear and tried weakly to escape the blond's grip. 'I won't run, alpha. Please don't sedate me. Please let me go, alpha.'

'Shhh, shhh, little one. You'll be safe soon. Just let 'Feyrac give you a little something to make you sleep and then you'll be safe.'

Fighting more harshly now, Grantaire tried to kick and hit the alpha to get away, before he smelt the comforting scent of another omega. The man- Courfeyrac- was whispering sweet nothings to him whilst trying to hold him still enough to knock him out. Courfeyrac's omega scent was overwhelmingly comforting to Grantaire and he reached out for the unfamiliar and yet familiar omega until he wasn't conscious enough to do more.

 

\-----

 

**{enjolras' pov}**

 

Enjolras had seen the omega before. He was the oddly attractive male he had seen at a small shop that afternoon. The man was small and beautiful, and smelt like flowers. It wasn't until Enjolras had mentioned the male omega to Combeferre over the phone that the man had started to leak fear scent. 

Enjolras had naively believed that there was in fact a male omega somewhere else in the shop, not thinking that an omega would have the willpower to lie to an alpha.

Proved wrong, the alpha had followed the fear scent for miles. It hurt the alpha to scent an omega in this much distress, he had to find him before someone else did.

When he eventually arrived at the hut, Enjolras had been taken aback by the strength of the omega, refusing to submit to an alpha. This was what happened when omegas weren't taught properly; they didn't know how to behave towards their masters.

The omega- Henri, the old woman had called him, Henri Martin- was currently slumped on Courfeyrac's lap, on his way to the holding centre for omegas. 

God bless Les Amis De L'Omegas, thought Enjolras. Now we can keep the omega safe from himself.


	4. im all alone (except you've got us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire wakes up to restraints and a cuddly Combeferre. Not much happens, but I like cute Combeferre :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 40 kudos. 6 bookmarks. I feel like this fic is my child.  
> Thanks for the kudos and bookmarks; it makes me write faster! :)  
> I can't even express my happiness at the fact at least one person left kudos  
> Also, I wanted to clarify that the alpha who hunted Grantaire in the woods and threatened him is NOT Enjolras; I read the chapter back through and realised it could be interpreted that way. So, just to clarify.

**{grantaire's pov}**

 

Grantaire tried to kick out as he felt the needle slide into his arm but the comforting omega scent made him slow. He was passed from the blond's arms to the omega who'd sedated him. He struggled in vain to escape, but his limbs went limp and he sagged against the omega. 

The worst thing about the sedative was that it did exactly what it was meant to; it sedated him. He was still conscious (although his mind was hazy) but his body was paralysed. Grantaire sat on Courfeyrac's lap in a van, fear controlling his mind. He could hear the conversation's of Les Amis;

'Enjolras? Where did you see him earlier?' Courfeyrac asked.

The blond- Enjolras- answered. 'I saw him at Balhorel's shop. He was behind the counter and I was talking to 'Ferre on the phone. I mentioned that a male omega had moved into Little Paris and he let off so much fear scent I was surprised that we weren't fighting off alphas by the dozen. He told me there was a male omega inside, and I have never met an omega who dares to lie to an alpha. I went to check and all I found was Balhorel confused as to why there was omega scent when the only people there were betas. You know the rest.'

Combeferre spoke, a deep rumbly voice. 'What do we know about him, Enj?'

Enjolras sighed. 'Not much. He applied for the job under the name Michel Roux but the old woman from the fringe said his name was Henri Martin. I presume both of those are false names. But, male omegas are rarer than the females. We'll find him on the database when we get back.'

Grantaire had regained enough control to start whimpering again, not out of choice but in an unconscious last-ditch attempt to make his captors let him go. Enjolras was unsympathetic. 

'Please, omega, be quiet. It's three am and I don't want to be dealing with stressy, hormonal omegas.'

Courfeyrac retaliated; 'Enjolras! He's terrified! Leave him alone.'

Enjolras was about to make a comment to the omega, but he thought better of it.

'I'm sorry, little omegas. Courfeyrac and, Michel, I suppose we'll call you for the moment.'

Grantaire tried his best to huddle into Courfeyrac, the sedative beginning to wear off. Courfeyrac realised how scared the omega must be feeling and cradled him closer. The younger omega tried to speak;

'P... Please let me go. I can live as a beta; I've managed for so long, I've been safe. I don't want to bond, I don't want an alpha!'

Combeferre and Enjolras felt a small splinter of irritation, their alpha instincts wanting to quash any insubordination. However, all three of Grantaire's kidnappers felt pity and sadness that this boy who was barely old enough to know his gender was so scared and fearful of the future.

'Why don't you want an alpha, little one?' asked Combeferre.

Grantaire peeked out at the alphas through his dark mane of hair, his irritation finally surfacing.

'I'm not a 'little one'! Do you know what alphas do to omegas? They murder them! Kill them, rape them... Would you want to have to live with at least one for the rest of your life without any choice? Do you even think about how your omega feels? How scared most of us are?'

Combeferre bit his lip, hoping that Enjolras wouldn't start on a pro-soulmate lecture.

'Look here, omega,' Enjolras began 'The only reason that happens is because you actively run away from the people trying to protect you!'

Grantaire snorted. 'So it's my mother's fault she is dead? Her fault she was trying to keep me from being abducted by Les Amis when she was raped and murdered by a rogue alpha?' Enjolras tried to break in, but Grantaire kept going. 'Is it my fault that I don't want to spend my days in a cell so I run from town to town, always running away from you? Les Amis say they're not like regular alphas, but they sure don't damn seem like it! You've taken me away for god knows what reason, to 'keep me safe'? From big scary alphas who might try and kidnap me! Why can't you fuck off and leave me alone?!' He broke off and somehow managed to burrow further into Courfeyrac's grip.

Both Combeferre and Enjolras exchanged a look.  

'Combeferre, I think we'll need to keep a close eye on this omega...' Enjolras said. 'He'll run as soon as he can.'

It was clear that this omega's hatred of alphas and the soulmate system was deeply ingrained in him.

'You got that fucking, right, knothead.' muttered the omega.

' _Silence, omega!_ ' Enjolras hissed in an alpha voice.

Grantaire flinched but stayed silent for the rest of the journey to his new prison.

 

\-----

 

When Grantaire woke up, he was no longer in Courfeyrac's arms. He was in a bed, tied down. What the sweet fuck was going on?

Everything smelt like alpha. He shuffled, happy that the sedative had worn off, but less happy to find himself in some kind of restraints. He could hear a crinkling noise coming from under the bedsheets. 

He was wearing a diaper. A soiled diaper, to be more precise. This was all overwhelming, and Grantaire cursed his omega chemistry, as it made him start to cry; great, heaving sobs that wrenched the hearts of the two alphas watching Grantaire via a small camera in the corner of the room.

 

'Enjolras, I'm gonna go get him out. Or at least calm him down.' Combeferre said with a worried glance at the monitor.

'Ferre, I'm sure he'll be ok if you just wait for Courfeyrac to get here. 'Feyrac's the omega; surely he'll be the best person to help Michel.'

They had reverted to calling the omega 'Michel' until he revealed his name or they got a hit off the database.

'Enj! He's gonna have a breakdown.'

'Combeferre!' Enjolras shouted after the retreating alpha before deciding to leave him to and watch via the camera.

 

Grantaire was curled in the corner of the bed, crying quietly, as Combeferre walked in slowly. The sad omega looked up and cringed visibly.

'I... I... I...' He tried, but Combeferre shushed him gently.

'Calm, Michel, calm.' 

'Not... Michel... It's _cold_. There's a..' he pointed to his lower section, too embarrassed to say diaper. 'And I want to go... _home_...' Grantaire dissolved into another fit of crying. Combeferre undid the restraints and took Grantaire into his arms. Despite his verbal protestations, Grantaire couldn't help but like being held. As an omega, he was hardwired to want to please alphas and feel safe when they held him.

'There, there.' whispered Combeferre. 'How's about we get you warm and change that diaper, huh?' he said in a soft voice. 'Then we can get some food to eat, and a hot drink, yeah? Does that sound good?'

Grantaire took some deep breaths. He still had an advantage; these alphas didn't know him. He could still run...

'No bad thoughts please, little one.' admonished Combeferre gently. The omega blinked. Had he spoken aloud? Or did this alpha just know that Grantaire was plotting?

 

Enjolras was watching on the monitor. How had Combeferre scooped up the omega and handled him so well? Before bonding to Courfeyrac a couple of years before, 'Ferre had been terrible with omegas. Enjolras guessed you just knew how to do it, that it was instinctive.

 _Too bad I'm not good with omegas,_ thought Enjolras. _I'll just have to wait for mine before I'm any good at handling them..._

 

Combeferre took the shell-shocked Grantaire into a small, nursery-like room. Laying him down on the table, he gently strapped the omega's limbs into soft, velcro restraints. Still limp and confused, Grantaire just lay there, unmoving. It was only when 'Ferre began to undo his diaper that Grantaire began to struggle.

'No! Please! I don't want to...' he protested feebly, still little dopey from the drugs in his system.

'I know, I know. Just this once, ok, little one? Just while you were sleeping.' 

Grantaire wanted to protest that he was seventeen, almost eighteen, that he didn't need diapers, but he just closed his eyes and blushed as the alpha whose name he didn't even know changed his diaper. Combeferre did the job neatly and efficiently, taking no pleasure from it but not minding really because he wanted to take care of the omega. _This is what alphas are for_ , he thought. _Not raping and killing like this misguided omega thinks_.

Combeferre slid some pants onto the omega's slim hips and paused before undoing the restraints.

'Now, little one. I need to carry you somewhere. Can you be good for me?'

The omega nodded slowly, trying to clear his mind.

Combeferre undid the restraints and scooped the omega over his shoulder. The alpha and omega walked out of the room together, entwined.

 


	5. the middle of the night when the wolves come out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire learns a little more about Les Amis and is both pleasantly and unpleasantly surprised...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has more kudos, bookmarks and comments every time I look. Thanks guys :)  
> I have a One Direction fic on the go, but I do update that more sporadically http://archiveofourown.org/works/3278312  
> Chapter title 'Wolves' by 1D  
> Chapter 5, here we go :)
> 
> My updates will be a little further apart now I am back to school. I'll try for one/two every week but I have all my exams coming up this summer and the workload is crazy :(

Grantaire and Combeferre left the room Grantaire had slept in, the omega in the alpha's arms. 

 

Combeferre was very conscious of the subtle fear scent the omega was producing; he probably didn't even realise that he was creating it. 'Ferre felt sad for the little omega. He was sixteen or seventeen, scared and didn't understand that Les Amis were trying to help him. 

 _The sooner Enjolras finds out who this omega is, the better_ , thought Combeferre.

The database would surely pick up someone as rare as a male omega, or at least the handful of people who were predicted to be male omegas.  Combeferre didn't want to have to force the omega to give them information if they couldn't find out who he was. Combeferre knew his own omega as well as others were fearful of the 'alpha voice' as it was commonly known; it forces omegas to do whatever the alpha wants and they cannot physically disobey. Whilst Enjolras seemed to flex his alpha voice a little more than necessary sometimes, Combeferre used it exceedingly sparingly. 

Many people thought that Les Amis stood for the oppression of omegas, but the clue was in the name. Les Amis De L'Omegas. The friends of the omegas. Combeferre had joined this organisation to try and help omegas. Meeting Courfeyrac had helped that ambition and developed it into a passion he channeled into his work; trying to help omegas and stop them from being persecuted.

 

The two men arrived at a door, and Combeferre whispered into Grantaire's ear;

'I need to put you down for a sec, ok? I'll pick you up straightaway, Michel.'

Grantaire, pretty much sober now, wanted to hiss that his name wasn't Michel, but thought better of it. Combeferre lowered Grantaire to the floor, but Grantaire ostensibly stood on his feet. Combeferre was entering a code into the door they were stood next to. Grantaire tried to read the code, but Combeferre realised and _tsked_ at the omega. 

Grantaire took a deep breath and made a split second decision. He didn't know when he would next be in a very-nearly-empty hallway, and he began to run at full pelt down the corridor. He could hear the alpha's shocked yelp, and then the pounding footsteps as a chase began.

Wildly taking random turns, Grantaire thought; _What the hell am I doing. This was a terrible idea._ However, he didn't make an effort to stop. The omega skidded through wide hallways, barely keeping his balance on the sharper turns. Trying to avoid falling, he ducked into an alcove, an old trick that didn't phase Combeferre for a moment. He followed the omega's fear scent and coaxed the omega from the niche. It took a few minutes of Combeferre holding Grantaire down before the little omega tired himself out and he just lay underneath the alpha, his face tearstained and red from exertion.

'Shhh,' Combeferre soothed. He picked up Grantaire again and walked calmly back to the room they had been about to enter. Combeferre was more concerned about the omega than ever. He was evidently hysterical and willing to run at any time. He made a note to ponder further on the idea of some sedatives; maybe this omega would need a different sort of drug to keep him from being so scared and panicked. 

 

\-----

 

'Combeferre.' Enjolras nodded to the man who had entered his office. 'Michel. Good to see you.' Enjolras cleared his throat.

Normally Enjolras felt indifferent towards omegas, but this one was odd; creating a feeling of tension and anger between them. And to see Combeferre hold the small male; the primal part of Enjolras' brain wanted to take the omega from this rival alpha's arms and keep him...

The omega hissed at being called Michel. He couldn't help it. He shrank after his noise of irritation, fearful of a negative reaction from the alphas. 

 _What are you doing?_ He screamed at his brain. _Trying to get a reaction out of two alphas who've kidnapped you? Are you crazy?_

His inner monologue was cut short abruptly as Combeferre sat him down on a soft seat and began to speak;

'What's your name, little omega? If you tell us, we wouldn't have to call you 'Michel'.' 

Enjolras' computer _pinged_ loudly, making Grantaire jump. Enjolras automatically went to reassure the omega, before asking himself _what he was doing?_ This random omega was causing trouble.

'That from the research team, Enj?' Combeferre asked. 

'Yep,' he replied shortly. 'A list of all the past male omegas born in the right window. Those are from all over the country, though. We can narrow them down starting with location- we know he had been to that town before, according to that woman we talked to.'

Grantaire's mind raced. They had to mean Fantine. 

'Fantine?' He choked out. 'You talked to her? Did you... Is she ok?' 

Furrowing his brow, Enjolras spoke; 'She's fine. We didn't do anything to her. We're not that kind of people. We want to keep omegas safe, even if it doesn't seem like it. You just need to trust us.'

Combeferre raised an eyebrow. Enjolras was always so dismissive around omegas, but there was something about this omega that brought out some of Enjolras' natural instincts beyond his dominating personality. The alpha wasn't completely at ease in the situation, but he was acting more naturally around the omega than Combeferre had seen apart from Courfeyrac.

Grantaire nodded, his shiny eyes glinting as he blinked. 'I'm not called Michel,' he started. He looked into Enjolras' blue eyes, finding a patient alpha willing to wait for him to finish.

'I can't tell you..' he whispered. 

'Please,' Enjolras asked, deliberately not using his alpha voice. 'Combeferre and I, you can trust us, yeah?'

Grantaire looked over to Combeferre who was looking at him with smile on his face. 

'Call me.. R...' The omega said quietly. 'I can't give you my full name; you'll match me to my alpha and I can't...' he broke off, wondering why he was suddenly talking about his problems to these two alphas. 

'Why are you so worried about your alpha?' Combeferre asked. 'I know some alphas are scary, but yours is your soulmate. They will love you and give their life for you!'

While Combeferre engaged the omega, Enjolras crept to the computer on his desk and filtered the his list of omegas electronically, sorting them so names starting with 'R' were listed first. He looked over to the males awkwardly talking and smiled a little bit.

 

'How old are you, R?' Combeferre asked. 'When is your soulmate tattoo due to arrive?' 

Grantaire wondered whether it mattered if they knew his birthday. It would surely give him away, so he lied, giving a date a week after his real birthday.

'June 31st.' he lied, whilst mentally remembering that it was on the 24th.

'Ok, R. That's in two weeks, did you know that?'

Two weeks until his fake birthday meant only one week until his real one. Grantaire swallowed and realised the amount of shit he was currently in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger :) (well kind of whatever)
> 
> In case you missed it at the beginning, my updates will be a little further apart now I am back to school. I'll try for one/two every week but I have all my exams coming up this summer and the workload is crazy :(


	6. two weeks is too soon; call it half a month

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grantaire's birthday is looming ever closer...  
> But before the angst of that, we have some Courfeyrac/Combeferre fluff :)))))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a massive gap between updates this time, sorry!  
> I'm writing this at 2am my time, so sorry if it's terrible  
> I think there are about three (ish) chapters left?  
> This is only a tiny chapter, sorry!!! I'm having such writers block: i know what's going to happen in a few chapters, I've just got to get there first!!  
> ALSO... 80 KUDOS! You have no idea how happy that makes me!!!  
> Love you all xxxx :)

Grantaire began to shake, his hands trembling. He hated looking so fucking weak in front of these alphas, but he couldn't help it. Grantaire was feeling really touchy recently- he put it down to the amount of alpha scent he was exposed to all of a sudden.

'Can I go somewhere else? Outside? It smells like alpha in here.' R whispered.

Combeferre and Enjolras had a silent conversation before agreeing with a look. Combeferre plied Grantaire from the chair onto his feet and took him towards the door. 

'Wait!' Enjolras said. 'Is it worth telling him not to escape? Use an alpha voice?'

Biting his lip, Combeferre spoke slowly. 'It's against the rules to use alpha voices on omegas once they're in the base, Enj. We'll just have to watch him. I'll get 'Feyrac to come with us.'

The blond alpha sighed a little. Rules were rules, and he couldn't command the omega not to run. But it would make it so much easier.

 

*****

 

Combeferre held Grantaire's hand as they walked to a conservatory. Sunlight streamed in through the windows, making the room light and airy. There were some bookcases in the room, the pale oak contrasting with the sunny yellow walls and chocolate trim. A window was open, letting a summer breeze into the room. R took a moment to breathe in the clean air, not tainted with scent. He sat on a comfy sofa as Combeferre made them cups of tea each.

Passing a cup to Grantaire, 'Ferre sat on a seat opposite the omega so as not to crowd him. R looked small, curled up on the sofa with a steaming cup in his pale hands.

'I'm not here to talk about the elephant in the room as such, R. We can talk about whatever you want to, be that the future or what type of music you like. This room is safe for you to express yourself in.'

Grantaire mulled over this for a moment. 

'What's up with that blond alpha? You called him Enj, I think. He's got a rod up his...' Grantaire coughed. 'He's not in a great mood.'

Laughing, 'Ferre agreed. 'Yeah, Enjolras can be moody sometimes. My omega, Courfeyrac gets really pissed with him.'

Becoming more serious, R asked; 'You have an omega?'

Combeferre twigged to the omega's thoughts. 'Yes. We've been together for three years and two months. You can meet him, if you like. And other omegas, too. It must be quite overwhelming to suddenly only be near alphas when you've been by yourself for quite a while.'

Grantaire darkened. 'Quite a while, yeah. About seven years, actually. Running.'

'You don't need to run anymore, R. Another three weeks and you'll have a home and a mate to live and love.'

'What if he's some abusing, psychopathic alpha that beats the shit out of me?' Grantaire spat. 'What happens then?'

Combeferre shut his eyes and sighed. 'Then we pull you out of that situation, R. And you live here until we can find a place for you to live.'

'Bullshit. You lot hate destroying bonds- you'd rather the omega breaks than the bond breaks.' 

Combeferre looked over to the omega, shaking with anger. 'R, I love my omega. And I wouldn't want my mate to be abused, so why would I stand for anyone else's to be? I want to help, R, you just don't see it.'

Luckily for the alpha, his beautiful omega waltzed the door before he could say something else to annoy the small omega.

Courfeyrac could smell the omega. He smelt good, like flowers. He stopped by the sink to make himself a drink, and immediately started talking, cutting off the existing conversation.

'So! You must be R! I'm Courfeyrac, this sorry alpha's omega. Call me Courfeyrac, Courf, 'Feyrac or whatever. Enjolras calls me Curry sometimes, but that's annoying.' 

He looked at R over his glasses.

'Don't call me that _._ But yeah, that's me. I work here with 'Ferre and Enj. I'm one of the few omegas actually working here, which is a godawful thing. We literally need more omegas here, it's in the company name! Never mind that, tell me about yourself!'

The rambunctious omega plumped down on the sofa next to Grantaire.

'What music do you like? What books do you read? Can you _abide_ ballroom dancing? Because, although I am already a walking gay stereotype, I do enjoy watching two lovers dance their way across a well-lit floor. I'm not helping that cliche disappear. However, Bosseut, who is incredibly macho for a friend of mine, said that he watched Wicked the other day with Joly and 'Chetta-his soulmates- and he  _cried!_ So I am not alone in accidentally validating this stereotype. It's like when Jehan asks people to braid his hair. Totally the same thing. But, because I like dancing, suddenly I'm living up to this cliche. Talking of cliche, Combeferre, what are you drinking?'

 

Courfeyrac stopped for a breath.

Grantaire blinked.

Combeferre looked unsurprised. 

 

'Courf, how do you get from dancing, Bosseut and cliches to what I'm drinking?' he asked, tilting his head like a confused puppy. 'Also, I'm drinking tea. As are you, which is good. You don't need any more caffeine.'

Courfeyrac looked disappointed. 'Did you buy decaf tea again? I can't function on this, babe!' The omega threw his hands up in the air in mock exasperation.

'Ferre smiled. 'Yes, it's decaf. It's been decaf ever since you decided that caffeine was bad for you.'

The alpha got a pout in return. 'That was a while ago, and I was in a mood. You should never listen to me when I'm in a mood.'

'Yes, dear.' Combeferre replied dryly with a hint of irony. 'Anyway, this is R. Don't smother him, he only just got here.'

Courfeyrac winked at R before turning back to his alpha. 'Omega code, babe. We're already cool with each other.'

Combeferre looked worriedly at R.

'Yeah,' R cleared his throat. 'He smells... friendly.' R blushed a little, not used to talking about scents openly as he had been hiding his own his entire life.

Courfeyrac smiled at R sincerely; 'Can we talk, R? Without Combeferre?' 

Grantaire shifted. 'Why are you asking me?'

'Because I want to know if you're ok with that, R.' 

The dark-haired omega was unsure. So far, the descriptions of Les Amis had seemed pretty accurate: abduction; the domineering alphas; being forced to bond. However, Courfeyrac was throwing Grantaire completely. This was a happy, vibrant (if not very camp) omega who was working with alphas and did not fit with Grantaire's preconceived notions about this place.

'...Sure.' Grantaire replied, not really feeling that sure.

Courfeyrac shooed Combeferre out of the room with an incessant flapping of hands that Grantaire wanted to laugh at, that he would've laughed at, if he wasn't so nervous. 

As soon as the alpha had left, Courfeyrac's demeanour changed; he became a little less flamboyant. and quieted down a little, realising that Combeferre wasn't there to act as a buffer between the two of them is he got too excited.

'Hey, R. How you feeling?'

'Fine.' Grantaire replied woodenly.

'R. We're not English, and therefore allowed to show emotion. How are you doing with all of this?'

'Nervous.'

'About what?'

'Nervous about my birthday.'

 

'Why?'

'I'll have to bond.'

'What scares you about that?'

'What if my alpha is horrible?'

'He won't be.' Courfeyrac replied. 'You'll have to trust me on that.'

 

R suddenly felt angry again.

'Trust you? I don't know you! I don't know how to get out of this situation, or even how to get out of this building because I am so _trapped_!' 

There was a little pause.

'How do you think you would feel if you never met your soulmate, R?' Courfeyrac asked, although unsure exactly where he was headed with this question.

'Happy, I guess. Safe.'

'How do you think your soulmate would feel if they never met you?'

Grantaire blinked, never really having thought about it before.

'Angry, I guess. I mean, alphas want omegas, right? But he could just get another omega or fuck a beta. No loss.'

 

Raising his eyebrows, Courfeyrac breathed in. 'Do you honestly believe that, R?'

'...Yes?' 

The omegas locked eyes. 

'R, your alpha loves you, and they won't hurt you. They might discipline you, but that is different. That is consensual and you both work through it. Your ideas of abusive relationships do happen, I'm not denying it. However, they happen once every 3000 bonds. And I know that because I just finished a three hundred page report arguing for more omega outreach.'

Grantaire pulled his knees up to his chest.

'I don't wanna talk about this anymore, Courf.'

 

Whilst the abrupt end to the conversation stung, Courfeyrac was happy there had been one at all.

 

\-----

 

'Combeferre, there's something weird about him.' Enjolras badgered.

'Enj. He's a scared omega. That's gonna screw around with your biology, just like it does with mine, and every other alphas. You're just more susceptible to it because you're unbonded and so is he. It's a throwback to-'

'I know, Ferre. It's a throwback to times when soulmate tattoos could be more readily ignored. Doesn't change my feeling that he's odd.'

Combeferre was about to make a smart comment when he pointed to a name on the list he was reading.

'Does this look like him?' he pointed to a picture of a dark-haired boy from the list of omegas he had.

'Nope.' Enjolras sighed. 'That's the whole list. Either we've missed him or he's not there.'

Enjolras thought for a moment. 'Or his name doesn't begin with R. What if it's a middle name, or just a nickname that doesn't relate to an initial?'

The two alphas looked at the pile of paperwork.

Ferre sighed. 'How are there this many male omegas? I thought they were rare!'

Enjolras halved the pile and dropped some files on Combeferre's desk.

'Not rare enough, my alpha friend. Now, stop whining and start searching. I want info on this omega.'

 

 

 


	7. why buy decaf you knothead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit happens. Like real low key shit.  
> Not much happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone, and I'll go through it again for mistakes when I've got my laptop to hand.   
> Hope you like it, guys!  
> (God knows you waited bloody long enough for it)

Enjolras and Combeferre poured through the piles of paper and eventually came up with three possible matches; Jean Treville, Olivier d'Athos and Louis Bourbon. All three were seventeen year old boys that had been missing for over six years. They were pale and dark haired, with wide green eyes.   
They were all reported as likely omegas.   
Enjolras seemed to have been right, none of the boys had an 'R' in their name. There was a small problem in that a thing none of the boys had in common was a birthday; Treville's birthday was in early spring, d'Athos' was in late fall and Bourbon was born in the midst of winter, date unknown as he was found by a woman, abandoned in the heavy snow. This led to the minor problem, that either they had the wrong boys or R was lying to them.

Combeferre pushed his chair out from under his desk.   
'Enj, we've been pouring over paperwork from these three kids all day, how about a coffee, and maybe some food, and we can come back later, refreshed?'  
Enjolras grunted and waved Combeferre away, who left with a sigh and a promise to bring Enjolras an espresso and a pastry from the canteen.

***

Grantaire and Courfeyrac were sitting in a sort of contemplative silence. Grantaire was sitting under a blanket, nursing his third cup of coffee and his eleventh chocolate cookie. He'd been filling up on soggy, golden goodness dipped in milky drinks all morning. Despite his earlier protestations to decaf drinks, Courfeyrac sipped his steaming cup enthusiastically.

'Courfeyrac?' Grantaire asked slowly.   
'R, please call me Fey or Feyrac if you want to. Goodness knows everyone else does.'  
'Feyrac, what am I going to do for the next two weeks?' Grantaire asked the question gingerly.   
'Ummmm-' Courfeyrac considered for a moment.   
'Because I've never, I mean, I don't know how, cause I've never learnt or anything, like I don't think I, like that I know how to do, some stuff that I really don't know anything about, cause-'  
'You've never learnt it, yeah, R. What haven't you learnt?'  
Grantaire worried the edge of his blanket with his thin fingers. Courfeyrac pulled the thick fabric from the omega's fingers gently.   
'What, R?'  
Grantaire looked up quickly.   
'I know that you don't think my alpha will hurt me.'  
Courfeyrac's fingers reached to Grantaire's, whose own were scratching the quick around his nails.   
'And apparently you have to teach me stuff.'  
'Yeah, some stuff to help you when you move in with your alpha. Just some basics.'  
Grantaire's toes curled, the only outward show of fear. The room was already full of fear scent, so if any more was released, no one noticed.   
'Don't worry about it, R. It's simple stuff, you'll pick it up real fast.'

***

Enjolras sat in his office. Combeferre had made him keep these three files out of the 'not the gorgeous green-eyed omega' pile. Not that Combeferre had to know that was what the pile was called, or that the name of the pile had cycled through 'not the tiny omega'; 'not the dark-haired omega' and 'not the beautiful omega who should present himself on my desk'.   
The last name had lasted about four seconds while Enjolras thought about R's lips on his alpha cock, and another eight while Enjolras thought about his own tongue opening the omega up, slick pouring out of R's open hole-

Enjolras knew the theory about why R was working him up. A few hundred years ago, chances of meeting your soulmate was much lower than today. Therefore, it was beneficial to reproductive rates if you could forget about your soulmate and knot another omega. It helped if they were pretty.   
He guessed it was a throwback to that, that he was just an alpha compatible with many omegas. Especially when they were pretty.

He jumped slightly as Combeferre reappeared with two coffees and two croissants.   
'Well, hello there, you studious alpha. How goes things with endless paperwork?' The older alpha grinned and sat down. Enjolras just shot him a look.   
'I think my biology is screwing me over.'  
Combeferre looked mildly concerned.   
'Enj, this is just hormonal. A scared omega leaking fear scent like oil from an old car. Confusing your inner alpha. It's gonna fuck you up a little bit.'

A crack as Enjolras face-planted the desk in frustration.

'Damn that bloody omega.' He spoke softly, not really meaning the words.   
'You mean, damn Jean Treville, Olivier d'Athos or Louis Bourbon. We have to figure it out now. C'mon, frustrated alpha.'

Enjolras made no move to change his position.

'Enjolras, maybe just stay a little further away from him for a little while. Keep your distance. You're still on the case, just be careful. It's gonna set him back if he thinks every alpha is trying to knot him.'

'I know,' came the muffled reply.  
'Have I mentioned that my biology is screwing me over?'

'Yeah, yeah. We've all got problems, grumpy-pants. Now come on and give me a hand in helping this omega you're mooning over.'  
Enjolras sat up at that.  
'I am not mooning, you, you clotpole.'  
Combeferre didn't even turn to look at Enjolras.  
'Not a real word there, Enjolras.'  
'Clotpole.' Enjolras joked.

The two alphas looked over any photos of the three case files. They all looked like they could be R. They resolved just to ask him later, as they really couldn't figure it out between them.   
'This is the problem with having such a small department,' Ferre said. 'No one to bloody get stuff done.'

Enjolras agreed and promptly ate Combeferre's croissant, saying that he 'wouldn't be needing if they were going to see R.'

***

Grantaire was starting on his fourth cup of coffee, finally deciding to switch to decaf when the alphas knocked at the door.   
'Who is it?' Courfeyrac sing-songed.   
'Enjolras and Combeferre.'  
Courfeyrac looked conspiratorially at R.   
'Well, R, should we let them in?'  
Grantaire nodded hastily, not wanting to make the alphas angry.

Enjolras and Combeferre padded in, both wrinkling their noses at the stale scent of omega distress. Combeferre sat down opposite Courfeyrac, and talked to the omegas.   
'How about we air out the room a bit? And maybe get you some real food, Grantaire.'  
R nodded, his inner omega trained on Enjolras who was standing awkwardly by the door.   
'Sit down, Enj.' Courfeyrac said.   
The blond alpha sat on the only chair left, the one opposite Grantaire. Combeferre seemed to notice how close the two were, but realised there was no way to subtly move Enjolras away from R.   
Courfeyrac seemed to be itching to talk to Combeferre alone, but the alpha was reluctant to leave the two unbonded men alone.   
'Ferre, can we talk?' Courfeyrac asked, pointing his head to the door. 'In private?'  
The alpha felt torn for a moment, between his omega and his duty to make sure Enjolras didn't fuck up Grantaire by being too weird.   
'Feyrac, later?'  
Courfeyrac whined. 'Ferre, just a minute?'  
'No, Courfeyrac.' Combeferre said firmly, the slight alpha voice punctuating the sentence.

Enjolras noticed Grantaire's flinch at Ferre's alpha voice and tensed automatically at the omega's response.   
'Should we go get some food, Ferre?' Asked Enjolras, trying to diffuse the tension.   
'Sounds good.' Said Courfyrac cooly. 'Come on, R, the food's great here.'  
Grantaire unraveled himself from his blanket clumsily, stumbling as he tried to get up from the low sofa. Enjolras consciously restrained himself from reaching out to grab R.   
The first omega strode out of the door, the second following more uncertainly. Courfeyrac tried to simmer down to keep R calm, but he couldn't help a little splinter of frustration that needled him. He slowed a little, and the younger omega matched his pace.   
Enjolras and Combeferre looked at each other before following the omegas.   
Grantaire could heard whispers of their conversation.   
'Why'd you eat my croissant, Enj?'  
'To teach you to leave it lying around. There's more pastries in the canteen.'  
Their voices lowered.   
'Hormones... Alpha voice... Bloody biology... Scent blockers... Suppressants?'  
R's steps faltered a little, but Courfeyrac's hand curled around his own and tugged him on through the building.   
The scents were strong. As well as stale alpha and omega smells, the clinical aroma of disinfectant was tangible in the air. The room was quiet, pretty much devoid of anyone except the serving staff and a few tired people eating.   
Sunlight was streaming in through large windows, lending a strangely comforting feel to the big canteen. The large space made Grantaire feel a little uncomfortable, and his legs tensed.   
Enjolras could feel the omega tension rolling off R.   
Courfeyrac and Grantaire walked up to the food counter.   
'Okay, R. This is hot food, and there's cold stuff like sandwiches over there. Is there any food you don't like?'  
Grantaire, once close enough to the food to smell it, was completely overtaken by his internal hunger. He walked on autopilot towards the food line, Courfeyrac grinning a little.   
The omega took a plate and walked towards the food-  
Grantaire sighed and put the plate back.   
'R, you don't need to worry, it's ok for you to eat the food.' Courfeyrac pressed against his side comfortingly.   
R's voice was monotonous; 'I haven't got any money, Feyrac.'  
Courfeyrac loaded up a plate and passed it to R.   
'Eat up, R. We've got you for another two weeks, and we'll feed you up now.'  
R took the plate gratefully, passing on what would have been his fourth coffee, and instead choosing some kind of sweet juice.  
The alphas picked up some light food, and sensing Courfeyrac's cold shoulder, sat and talked amongst themselves. Both not noticing the other, the two omegas eyed the alphas.   
Courfeyrac watched Combeferre, a hint of sadness in his demeanour. Grantaire watched Enjolras, the green eyed omega wondering why the alpha unsettled him so much.

Little did Grantaire know, the alphas conversation was mundane and all Enjolras could smell was Grantaire's scent.

Grantaire picked at his leftover food. He had quickly eaten his fill, and was poking suspiciously something that looked like solidified vomit.   
'It's stuffing, R, with walnuts. Really good, you should try it.'  
'With what?' Grantaire asked.   
Courfeyrac stifled a smile, knowing that it was more sad than funny that the omega didn't know what walnuts were.   
'Just try it, R. It's pretty good.'  
Grantaire pondered the stuffing for a moment and then wolfed it down.   
He grinned.   
'Pretty good, Feyrac.'  
The older omega looked around to see if the alphas were done, but they were still poking at their food.   
'R, what do you want to do about-' Courfeyrac looked around, R was gone.

'R!' Enjolras shouted.   
The omega had fallen from his seat and was lying on the floor.   
Courfeyrac tumbled to the floor, frantically trying to check the omega, who seemed to be unconscious.   
Enjolras ran around the table, and pushed Courfeyrac away roughly.   
The prostrate omega was wheezing, but unresponsive.   
'R? R? Can you hear me?' Enjolras slapped Grantaire's cheeks lightly, but nothing happened.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
